


Once a Queen

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Double Drabble, Duty, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Responsibility, Royalty, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Syllva left Avaric because she no longer felt worthy to rule and guide her husband's people.
Relationships: Syllva (Darkangel Trilogy) & Eryka (Darkangel Trilogy)
Kudos: 4





	Once a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/5/20 for [shinon](https://shinon.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, any, _when I left my home/ when I left my throne_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6814864#cmt6814864).
> 
> (Ten sentences, because structural restrictions are not always my friend. *sigh*)

Syllva left Avaric because she no longer felt worthy to rule and guide her husband's people, the people who would one day have looked to her lost son. And so, of course, when she returned to Isternes, her own people made her Lady once again, heaped upon her all the duty and trust that she had fled yet which now awaited her, changed yet not changed at all, half a world away.

"You have been Lady while I was gone," she said to her sister Eryka. "Can you not continue while I grieve?"

"I can and I will for a year and a day," Eryka said, "but then I must away across the Sea of Dust in my turn, to reweave what lines of talk and trade I can despite the withering of the world." She knelt to embrace Syllva, her green eyes bright both with tears and with the wild sea-yearning that caught some folk of Isternes as fish hooked on a line.

"Then I will make a year be enough," Syllva said.

"You are always enough," Eryka said, and kissed her sister's brow. "Let Isternes remind you, and help you build your life anew."

And so they did.


End file.
